One Shots
by DracoMalfoys4eva
Summary: Hey these are just going to be One Shots, random stories with song lyrics that come to me whenever i feel like...So read if you are interested in short stories..some will be romance..others humour...different song, different story lol thats all i can say


**A/N hey all this is just a one shot... its short but i liked it :) **

**hope you enjoy **

**desclaimer.. i do not own the characters...**

* * *

"Never Be The Same Again"

Its vacation day and I am with _Him… _You know the _him…_The one you love but don't know how to say it especially when you are best friends… *sigh* wait I have the perfect plan… ill just…no…Why is this so difficult?...

I walk away from the guys unnoticed once again and walk towards the library, it's a place where I can think up my most perfect plans…and I need one right now.

This can not go on anymore like this. I can't be his friend anymore, it has to be more, its just too… *I shake my head*…

I find my place right at the back of the library where two shelves meet and make a little secret room that I had found when I was in my first year when I was hiding because I didn't have many friends…

I let that train of thought go, I am moving on forward and I need to tell him. Its now or never, and never seem so awfully long…

I pick up a random book of 'pranks and other specialties' and start to read to relax my mind…

On the third page I had found what I was looking for. I smile "YES!"

I leave the library in a hurry and it takes me a while to find them…but I eventually catch up to them and act like everything is normal. Because I know that tomorrow things may be different.

The day continued as normal and when nightfall came and went I was so excited. In the morning we were in the great hall for breakfast with heaps of others that had decided to stay for vacation as well, and I mutter an incantation under my breath and suddenly someone gets up from their table and starts to sing "This used to be a funhouse…" we all looked up, and I pretended to look confused as they look around wondering what the hell was happening…

I shake my head "I have no idea" I say as they looked at me for answers.

We walk out of the hall, and I felt the song coming out so I run up and kiss _him…_

My other friend is shocked by this… it was very unlike me…

I held onto him and kissed him more passionately then let go…

He looked at me and was about to say something when I cut in… "Just know that…this is something I need to tell you…"

And then I started to sing as music suddenly started in the background…

"I call you up whenever things go wrong.  
You're always there. You are my shoulder to cry on.  
I can't believe it took me quite so long.  
To take the forbidden step…  
Is this something that I might regret?"

I move away from him and walk around the room that was occupied by me and my two best friends…

A girl walks in and starts to sing my backup… (Come on, come on)

I look at _him _and continue

"Nothing ventured nothing gained.  
(You are the one)  
A lonely heart that can't be tamed…  
(Come on, come on)  
I'm hoping that you feel the same.  
This is something that I can't forget."

I shake my head as to emphasis my point

"I thought that we would just be friends.  
Things will never be the same again.  
It's just the beginning it's not the end.  
Things will never be the same again.  
It's not a secret anymore.  
Now we've opened up the door.  
Starting tonight and from now on.  
We'll never, never be the same again.  
Never be the same again."

I walk up to _him _and give him a peck on his lips as he sat there listening to what I was saying…he was actually listening to me…as I sang

"Now I know that we were close before.  
I'm glad I realized I need you so much more.  
And I don't care what everyone will say.  
It's about you and me.  
And we'll never be the same again.

I thought that we would just be friends (oh yeah).  
Things will never be the same again. (Never be the same again)  
It's just the beginning it's not the end. (We've only just begun)  
Things will never be the same again.  
It's not a secret anymore.  
Now we've opened up the door. (Opened up the door)  
Starting tonight and from now on…  
We'll never, never be the same again.  
Never be the same again."

I walk away and stand up on a chair that was in the room and began to rap…_wait? I can rap? Nice_ I smile to myself

"'Night and day…  
Black beach sand to red clay…  
The US to UK, NYC to LA…  
From sidewalks to highways…  
See it'll never be the same again.  
What I'm sayin'  
My mind frame never changed 'til you came rearranged."

I point towards him as I jump off the chair and slowly walk towards him…

"But sometimes it seems completely forbidden.  
To discover those feelings that we kept so well hidden.  
Where there's no competition.  
And you render my condition.  
Though improbable it's not impossible.  
For a love that could be unstoppable."

I smile at him encouragingly

"But wait.  
A fine line's between fate and destiny…  
Do you believe in the things that were just meant to be?  
When you tell me the stories of your quest for me…  
Picturesque is the picture you paint effortlessly."

I wink at him and continue with my slow walk towards him…

"And as our energies mix and begin to multiply.  
Everyday situations, they start to simplify.  
So things will never be the same between you and I…  
We intertwined our life forces and now we're unified.'"

I grin as I finished with the rap that came out amazingly…

"I thought that we would just be friends.  
Things will never be the same again.  
It's just the beginning it's not the end.  
Things will never be the same again.  
It's not a secret anymore.  
Now we've opened up the door.  
Starting tonight and from now on...  
We'll never, never be the same again.

(Come on, come on)  
Things will never be the same again.  
(You are the one)  
Never be the same again.  
It's not a secret anymore.  
We'll never be the same again.  
It's not a secret anymore.  
We'll never be the same again.  
Never be the same again.  
Never be the same again.  
Never be the same again.  
Never be the same again."

I whispered at the end as I came and sat next to him as I finished my song…

We looked into each others eyes with uncertainty on our faces, me uncertain if he will take up my challenge and make me his…

He grabbed me and smiled "Lucky someone put this prank upon our school, or I wouldn't know what to do, I always think about you but I never knew if you felt the same…but now I know…and I'm loving it"

He leaned down and kissed me.

This is the beginning of a very beautiful relationship…Hermione thought as they continued snogging and this time neither of them had noticed that the whole room was cleared and that Harry had left them to have their alone time…

* * *

**A/n hey all lol hopefully you enjoyed it :) well im going to have a few more one/shots with this, and they will all contain lyrics/songs... and this one was "Never be the same again" by Melanie C...you know from the Spice Girls.. hehe...**

**well review and tell me what your thoughts are.. thanks. its very much appreciated. :D**

**xxxx**


End file.
